Kaczogród 2200-Część 1
by Chinerpeton
Summary: Historia ta będzie się opierać bardziej na komiksach o Kaczkach,niźli na Kaczych Opowieściach,ale nie mogłem znaleźć lepszej kategorii,tak czy siak mam nadzieję,że się spodoba.Kaczogród w roku 2200 jest gigantycznym miastem w którym mieszka wiele milionów kaczek,ludzi i nie tylko!Historia na początku będzie się skupiać na Donaldzie Mckwaczu,pracującym dla swego wuja,Sknerusa.
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG**_

7.00-5 Lipca.2200 roku

Donald został obudzony przez swój budzik,klnąc na czym świat stoi wstał z łózka i poszedł do łazienki się odświeżyć.10 minut pózniej usiadł przed Telewizorem i włączył wiadomoś ekranie pojawiła się prezenterka i powiedziała:

-Dzień dobry,tu poranne wiadomości początek wygrał kolejny przetarg na budowę nowego osiedla mieszkalnego z .Podczas odprawy celnej w Kaczogrodzkim Porcie Kosmicznym przyłapano pewnego mężczyżnę na próbie przemycenia na Marsa ponad 12 kilogramów Aquagenu,nielegalnej w 183 krajach subtancji,która została stworzona przez Koreańskich chemików w 2147 roku jako tani nawóz dla roślin,ale została wycofana z przemysłu rolniczego ze względu na toksyczność.A teraz coś nowego:W Henville z kosmosu spadł dziwny obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia,przed upadkiem nie został zarejetrowany przez żadnego satelitę,ani stację orbitalną,obiekt spadł na teren fabryki Komputerów Osobistych firmy Mck Electronic...

W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon stojący na stoliku obok,Donald już wiedział kto dzwoni,podniósł słuchawkę i powiedział:

-To ty Wujku Sknerusie?Dzwonisz w sprawie tego NOR-u*?

-Tak,właśnie w jego sprawie dzwonię.Ubieraj się i leć tam jak najszybciej!-Wykrzyczał przez słuchawkę Sknerus Mckwacz.

-Tak jest,wujku i szefie!-Odpowiedział Donald,kiedy wujek się rozłączył ubrał się szybko i wyszedł z minut pózniej jechał już samochodem w stronę Henville,wtedy dotarło do niego że nawet nie zjadł śniadania,no cóż...praca w prywatnej agencji szpiegowskiej własnego wujka wymagała czasami poświęceń,szczególnie jeśli tym wujkiem był Sknerus Mckwacz...


	2. Początek

**Na początek mała informacja, czytając prolog pewnie zauważyliście, że paru słów brakuje, na szczęście nie były to jakieś specjalnie ważne słowa. Nie wiem czym jest to spowodowane, najwidoczniej ma jakieś problemy z przesyłaniem tekstu z mojego komputera(napisałem już jedną recenzję i z dwoch krotkich zdań zniknęły dwa słowa), więc proszę się nie dziwić, kiedy przeczytacie jakieś zdanie, w którym powinno być jeszcze jakieś słowo.**

 **Aha i jeszcze w prologu zapomniałem dopisać, co znaczy słowo NOR, otóż NOR oznacza Niezidentfikowany Obiekt Rozbity. Przepraszam za to potknięcie.**

Rozdział 1

7.42-5 Lipca 2200 roku-fabryka Mck Electronics w Henville

Kiedy Donald dojechał do fabryki Mck Electronics, od razu na spotkanie wyszedł mu Szef Ochrony.

-Dzień Dobry panie...

-Donald Mckwacz, oficer Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Konsorcjum Sknerusa Mckwacza.

-Jest z nim pan spokrewniony, czy to tylko przy...

-Jestem z nim spokrewniony, ale nie przyjechałem tu po to, zeby się chwalić krewnymi, tylko żeby wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Teraz proszę mnie zaprowadzić do tego NOR-u i opisać mi całą sytuację.

-Oczywiście, oczywiście, Panie Donald. Jeśli chodzi o sytuację, to Policja już jest na miejscu, ale spokojnie, oni akurat jadą na tym wózku co my i oberwą tak samo jak my jeśli sprawa nie zostanie szybko wyjaśniona. Niestety, Forsant i Kwakerfeller wyczuli okazję do napsucia naszemu szefowi krwi i wysłali już swoich dziennikarzy, żeby utrudnić nam i Policji pracę. -Po krótce nakreślił sytuację Szef Ochrony, zamilknął, kiedy razem z Donaldem stanęli przed taśmą policyjną otaczającą lekko zasmolony NOR, wokół którego uwijało się kilkunastu pracowników ochrony i Policjantów. Wśród Policjantów był Inspektor, który od razu po zobaczeniu Donalda, podszedł do niego.

-Mckwacz przysłał wreszcie kogoś od siebie, doskonale. -Powiedział Inspektor, po chwili dodał:

-Jestem Inspektor Sebastian Siesaj z Kaczogrodzkiego Departamentu Policji, a pan jest?

-Donald Mckwacz, oficer Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Konsorcjum Sknerusa Mckwacza.

-Miło mi pana poznać, może na początek zerknie pan na NOR?

-Dobry pomysł. -Przyznał Donald, podszedł do NOR-u i przyjrzał mu się. NOR był biały, gładki i owalny, krótko mówiąc wyglądał jak jajko. Donald już sobie wyobraził nagłówki na portalach społecznościowych, "Tajemnicze jajko z kosmosu, czy to początek inwazji kosmicznych kurczaków?"szkoda, że tego nie zobaczy, ani jego wujek, ani rząd nie dopuści dziennikarzy do NOR-u bez przeskanowania i przebadania go co do atomu. Mckwacz odwrócił się do Inspektora i powiedział:

-Przyjechałem tu chyba tylko dla formalności, NOR-a trzeba przewieźć do laboratorium, gdzie będzie można przeprowadzić jakiekolwiek badania.

-Tak, tylko do którego, żeby twoi i moi przełożeni się nie pogryźli?

-Do Policyjnego Laboratorium Technologicznego w Duckburg East Center, niby należy do was, ale całe wyposażenie kupiliście u nas, wliczając oprogramowanie i zamki, więc...

-Więc nie da się nic przed wami w tym Laboratorium zataić, niech będzie.

8.04-5 lipca 2200 roku-Wzgórze Kwaczaka, główna siedziba

Sknerus Mckwacz, najbogatszy mieszkaniec Ziemi i reszty Układu Słonecznego spoglądał na panoramę Kaczogrodu, kiedy wszedł jego sekratarz, Cyfron Liczypiórek. Sknerus odwrócił się i spytał:

-Przychodzisz w sprawie tego dziwnego obiektu?

-Tak szefie, NOR jest w drodze do PLT w Duckburg East Center.

-Dobrze, Donald chyba pierwszy raz wykonał jakieś zadanie bez najmniejszego potknięcia.

-Jak z nim rozmawiałem przed chwilą, to stwierdził, że właściwie nic nie musiał robić. Tak właściwie to poza NOR-em jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.

-Jaka?

-Jedna piąta z naszych automatycznych stacji wydobywczych w Pasie Asteroid nagle straciła jakikolwiek kontakt z dowodzeniem na Ceres.

-Dziwne, kontaktowałeś się już z Nadzorcą Eriksonem?

-Tak, powiedział mi, że już przygotowują misję naprawczą, no i poprosił o przysłanie dodatkowych dwóch Techników Komunikacyjnych, ponieważ od paru dni go dręczy jakaś dziwna plaga małych awarii.

-Powiadom go, że może liczyć najwyżej na jednego technika i robota naprawczego.

-Tak jest, szefie!

Kiedy Cyfron wyszedł, Sknerus nagle zauważył, że może istnieć jakieś dziwne powiązanie między tym NOR-em a awariami w Pasie Asteroid, skoro NOR pozostał nieżauważony aż do wejścia w atmosferę, to znaczyło, że to nie jest coś, z czym Ziemianie mieli już styczność i kto wie, co to potrafi? Postanowił się osobiście skontaktować z Donaldem, w tym celu włączył komunikator i wstukał numer swego siostrzeńca, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się jego znudzona twarz, która wyraźnie mówiła, że Donald wyczerpał tego ranka swój niewielki zapas profesjonalizmu na ten dzień. Po chwili spytał:

-Tak wujku?

-Dowieźliście już NOR-a do Laboratorium?

-Tak, własnie go wnoszą do środka, a szef zespołu naukowców stoi obok i zachowuje się jakby to była najważniejsza chwila w jego życiu.

-Wiesz Donaldzie, istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że to będzie najważniejsza chwila w jego życiu.

-Może, ja już jestem przyzwyczajony do różnych dziwactw, chociaż muszę przyżnać, że ta sprawa jest o wiele ciekawsza niż tamta ostatnia afera w dolinie w Himalajach.

-Nie przypominaj mi o tym, tym wyczynem Cyfron doprowadził mnie do furii. Wracając do tematu NOR-u, kiedy już zostanie przebadany, to masz mnie od razu powiadomić i przesłać do naszego Laboratorium w North Harbor wszystkie dane.

-Dobrze, wujku.


End file.
